<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>17 by ChromiumSulfate</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27264112">17</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChromiumSulfate/pseuds/ChromiumSulfate'>ChromiumSulfate</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:40:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27264112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChromiumSulfate/pseuds/ChromiumSulfate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>*灵感及逆行世界观来自于诺兰的电影《信条》*<br/>*李硕珉第一人称视角*<br/>*第一个日期记年龄，第二个记时间*</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Seokmin | DK/Hong Jisoo | Joshua, 牙刷, 硕秀</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*灵感及逆行世界观来自于诺兰的电影《信条》*<br/>*李硕珉第一人称视角*<br/>*第一个日期记年龄，第二个记时间*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I wanna love you as strong when we’re 92 the same as 17.</p><p> </p><p>2022.12.30 / 2022.12.30</p><p>生日快乐。</p><p>你消失的第三年，他们放弃你的第三年，我每天低声下气地求了三年也没人理我。</p><p>不管了，我得亲自去找你。</p><p>长官劈头盖脸地骂了我一顿，但也无非是那些已经说了一万遍的废话。</p><p>老头儿脾气大，说话还乱七八糟的。他说你是孤儿院里捡来的，没爹没妈没亲戚，说当年派去执行任务的人都是一群在时间里走丢了也没人在乎的野孩子。所以你真的走丢了他也没管，以后更不会管。</p><p>我问他，那像我这样，四肢健全身体健康活着回来了的是不是让他很失望。</p><p>他说我脑子有病，说我偏执狂，说在时间里找人就是大海捞针，根本不可能。</p><p>你知道他那个表情吧，吹胡子瞪眼像个人形河豚，我都能看见刺儿了。</p><p>他还是让我去了，因为我也是没有爹妈的野种，我的命也一文不值。</p><p> </p><p>2023.01.01 / 2023.01.01</p><p>新年好，我出发了。</p><p>你记不记得我曾经问过你，如果可以自由时间旅行，你会选择向前还是向后。</p><p>你歪着头，手撑着下巴垂着眼想了好半天才开口。</p><p>你说你不知道，历史和未来都值得去看看。</p><p>你还说不要轻易挑战时间。</p><p>这句是跟那堆物理学家学的吧，说了跟没说一样。</p><p>这下好了，我都不知道你要去哪儿，只知道你进了旋转门。</p><p>那就先往后吧。</p><p> </p><p>2024.04.01 / 2020.10.01</p><p>理论上是洪知秀走失五周年纪念日。</p><p>我往回走了一年零三个月，停下来看看你是不是会在过去的某个时间躲在某个手工店里和某个小朋友凑在一块儿串珠子。</p><p>那天他们告诉我你在一片混乱中被挤进了旋转门，不知道会走多久，也不知道会走多远。</p><p>我咧着嘴笑嘻嘻地祝他们愚人节快乐。</p><p>他们看我的眼神跟看傻子一样。</p><p>那个任务，它就是离谱，我就该把你看紧了。</p><p>你更离谱，你要串珠子不带我像话吗？我们在孤儿院的时候你送我的红的绿的蓝的紫的白的手链我都戴手上了。</p><p> </p><p>2024.10.01 / 2021.04.01</p><p>又是个愚人节。半年来我跑了不知道多少个城市，没头苍蝇乱撞似的去了不知道多少个手工店和串珠批发市场。后来我在东大门给姨母打了两个月的工，你要是真在的话早该来进货了吧？</p><p>我觉得这样不行，得有个计划，从串珠开始真是有够没脑子的，明明还有那么多地方能去。</p><p>我四岁的时候就认识你了，我最了解你，循着你的脚步就可以了吧。</p><p>我都熟悉得很，你的脚步也是我的脚步。</p><p> </p><p>2026.10.02 / 2019.03.31</p><p>今天是你走失前一天，我潜进了基地。挺简单的，我多活了七年长得依然很像我自己。</p><p>在基地里就去找你未免会吓到你，还要让你知道你走丢的未来，有点残忍。</p><p>运气好的话明天可以见到你。</p><p>睡不着了。</p><p> </p><p>2026.10.03 / 2019.04.01</p><p>我想我无法改变你的过去或是你的未来，于是我在旋转门里戴好面罩等你。</p><p>你被挤进来的时候跌在了地上，还没来得及爬起来，光线和队员在一瞬间就被狠狠关在了门外。</p><p>金属门关上的刺耳声音像是被放大了，夹杂着你急促的呼吸声和慌乱中拍着墙壁顺着去找挂在上面的面罩的声音——可这些都盖不住我的心跳声。</p><p>我真的好紧张，我感觉我的心脏要跳出来了。</p><p>我在一片漆黑中尝试去扶你，又帮你把面罩扣好，没说一句话但还是被你认出来了。</p><p>你问我不是应该在另一队，为什么会出现在旋转门里，我不知道该怎么回答。</p><p>我说我们当逃兵吧。</p><p>你说好。</p><p>没人注意的混乱中很容易走丢，也很容易逃跑。旋转门重新打开的一瞬间，你拉着我向出口方向不要命似地狂奔，然后钻进了基地外的空帐篷里，扯下自己的面罩又扯下我的，手撑在膝盖上大口喘着气，抬起头弯着漂亮的桃花眼咧开嘴对我笑。</p><p>但是我哭了。</p><p>对不起，我不该弄丢你，我好想你。</p><p>你看出了我的不对劲，也不知道发现我掉眼泪和发现我胶原蛋白流失哪个在先。</p><p>我把实话一五一十地说给你听，你出奇的平静，接受得也很快。</p><p>我问你想去哪里，我们一起走。</p><p>你却摇摇头，说这样不公平，你不是我要找的人。如果我们一起走了你会对不起现在的我，我也会对不起未来的你，因为未来的你也许也在找我。</p><p>算我求你了，少学点那些物理学家的思考方式吧。</p><p>不过你答应我要至少在一起呆一天。于是我们偷了辆车，我把车开到了孤儿院旁铺满鹅卵石的小巷里。</p><p>那是个夏日里的周六，我们趁着教官打瞌睡，借着月光翻出了总部宿舍的大门，没想着逃跑，只是憋久了想出来放放风。于是我们漫无目的地走到了孤儿院旁，口袋里的钱只够买一支巧克力冰棒。已经打了烊的小卖部老板被强行叫醒，挎着脸臭骂了一通，但还是把冰棒卖给了我们。</p><p>月光洒在鹅卵石上，我撕开包装，月光也洒在巧克力外壳上。我把冰棒递给你，你咬了一口，然后又还给我。我没接，而是吻了你的嘴角，因为那里沾了巧克力。</p><p>那年你19岁，我17岁。</p><p>“现在没有月光。”，你说，“但我们可以等到月亮升起来。”</p><p>今年你24岁，我29岁，我们买了一支巧克力冰棒，我们披着月光，在鹅卵石小巷里拥吻。</p><p>17岁的吻是甜的，今天的吻是咸的。</p><p>“要找到我啊。”，你离开的时候说。</p><p>可你又不告诉我你要去哪里，就这么不负责任地假设我最懂你，你还好意思哭。</p><p>逆行太累了，不如去未来碰碰运气。</p><p> </p><p>2031.08.20 / 2024.02.18</p><p>今天是我的生日，理论上不是，但是不重要。</p><p>如果加上我“理论上”的生日，自上一次见到你我已经过了九个生日，今天是第十个，但实际上只过了五年——感谢逆行。</p><p>其实我早就不把生日当生日过了，说实话我也不知道我的生日是哪天，应该说今天是我被送进孤儿院纪念日。</p><p>可我总觉得你会在这一天出现。然而和前几年一样，你并没有。</p><p>你说如果我们没有被选到总部去，你会想开一间书咖。客人来了只能看书喝咖啡，学生来写作业不行，社畜来工作更不行，这种人去星巴克就可以了。</p><p>于是我开了一间书咖。前两年还很倔强地不装路由器，请想来蹭网学习和工作的客人们出门左转星巴克。后来发现生意实在是做不下去，客人少得可怜，星巴克倒是该谢谢我。逆行的人也得生活，只好与当今社会妥协，抱歉。</p><p>不过这些年我冲咖啡的手艺见长，很多客人都说会推荐朋友来，我挺开心，没准你就是那些朋友中的一个呢。</p><p>你倒是来啊，再有五分钟李硕珉被送进孤儿院纪念日就过了。</p><p>你不来我就把书咖卖掉去找旋转门了。</p><p> </p><p>2032.10.14 / 2022.12.24</p><p>下雪了。</p><p>平安夜快乐。</p><p>这个时间应该有一个25岁的我正准备要去找你，还有一个32岁的我在城北有一间书咖，今年我35岁，开了家琴行，因为你喜欢弹吉他。</p><p>25岁的我就快离开了。32岁的我，我得避开他，所以我把琴行开在了城南。</p><p>再过一年多等他走了，如果那时我找到了你，我们就再把书咖买回来。装修时我下了不少心思，搞了几面书墙，前面堆了几个坐垫，我们可以在书墙前面一起弹琴。还有那个挺贵的手冲壶，我也挺舍不得的。以及，卖掉书咖的时候还有很多进口的咖啡豆没用完，下任主人手艺不如我的话就糟蹋了。</p><p> </p><p>2033.12.12 / 2024.02.22</p><p>同一个时空里的另一个我把书咖卖了，现在又只剩我了，你没来。</p><p>我去远远地看了一眼总部。</p><p>那时我们每天泡在训练场里，除了流汗就是流血。</p><p>训练很累，所以休息的时间很珍贵。我们会在角落里分享中午从食堂瞒着教官顺出来的零食；在宿舍里把废报纸裁成方块写上对方的名字折成千纸鹤；躲在楼下的树荫里偷偷接吻；在宿舍顶层的杂货间做爱。</p><p>我或许可以把那些昏暗光线下的呻吟和低喘解读为年轻人烧得发红无处发泄的欲望，可我希望你在我耳边呢喃的，那些被情欲指使着说出的爱我都是真的。</p><p>我想把你攥在手心里永远不放开，可是我搞砸了。</p><p>我觉得守株待兔守久了会使人变得过于安逸，以至于忘记了自己最初的目的。</p><p>我得去堵你，但不能去找24岁的你，不然你又会离开，要么就会道德绑架我劝我走开。</p><p>听话，别学物理学家说话了，学物理会掉头发的，虽然你怎样都会很好看。</p><p> </p><p>2038.11.05 / 2019.04.01</p><p>虽然话是这么说，我还是来了，在旋转门前站了一整天，还是决定来看看24岁的你。</p><p>24岁前的你我都见过，那些你都过于珍贵，作为仅有一次的回忆留在我的脑海里就足够了。</p><p>可24岁的你不一样，比较烦，会乱学物理学家说话。</p><p>不过我不想让24岁的你见到现在的我。</p><p>不得不承认，你说得很对，24岁的你最配22岁的我。今天的我再过几个月就42了，配不上你。</p><p>我假装路人，压低帽檐站在鹅卵石小巷口抽烟。天气还没完全转暖，烟草的味道化在微凉干燥的空气里，被风卷着一起吹到了月亮上。</p><p>月光下你红着眼眶走了出来，小巷里站着29岁的我，注视着你渐行渐远的背影。</p><p>你头也没回，但你在抽泣，我想上前抱你，但我不能让你知道这么多年过去了我依然没找到你。</p><p>总部老头儿说得不完全对，时间里找人其实是大海里捞断针。</p><p>我远远地跟着你走了很久。我的脑子里装了太多有关我们往事的影像，一张又一张全部摞在一起，RGB相互叠加，我的脑子里一片空白。</p><p>我努力从那片空白中择出一条有意义的思绪。</p><p>其实你只要顺着时间走，再回到总部去就会找到我的。</p><p>——但你不能回去。</p><p>当逃兵被发现了只能死，你不能死。</p><p>对不起。</p><p>对不起。</p><p>对不起。</p><p>20年过去了我依然会用枪，我想杀死29岁的自己。如果他没有出现在旋转门里你怎么会当逃兵，又怎么会被孤零零地丢在时间里。</p><p>可如果祖父悖论是真的，他死了我也会死，那我就真的永远都找不到你了。</p><p>我好难受。</p><p>我好想你。</p><p>对不起。</p><p> </p><p>2038.11.06 / 2019.04.01</p><p>我罚我自己在这天循环。</p><p> </p><p>2038.11.11 / 2019.04.01</p><p>一天一次有点撑不住，稍微慢一点吧。</p><p> </p><p>2039.01.17 / 2019.04.01</p><p>我还是好痛苦。</p><p> </p><p>2039.02.24 / 2019.04.01</p><p>你走丢了，我要赔罪。</p><p> </p><p>2039.09.30 / 2019.04.01</p><p>我不知道这一天已经有了多少个我自己，我彻底把时间线弄乱了。</p><p> </p><p>2040.03.28 / 2019.04.01</p><p>不能再这么下去了。</p><p>一年多来我感觉我变老的速度加快了。</p><p>我的身体早就不如从前，总有一天会抗不住频繁的逆行，旋转门里的空气像是把我的内脏都绞在了一起。</p><p>已经17年了，也许再过17年我也依然找不到你。</p><p>如果真的找不到未来的你，那我想去起点看看。</p><p> </p><p>2061.02.21 / 2000.01.01</p><p>新年好。</p><p>我选择在新年结束了逆行。</p><p>我已经老了，没办法一次性走完19年，中途休息了几次。这次逆行太长了，我想了很多，但我没想过放弃。</p><p>我开始觉得我们两个从相见到相识都是命运使然，而命运要交予自然决定。每个人在被自然创造时都要抽选自己的命运，从此就成了由自然编写的一条代码，没有人能逆天改命。</p><p>我们都是世界的尘埃，而你我二人则被风托着，落在了彼此身上。我们的命运交错着在时空中穿行，这是自然的馈赠。</p><p>遇到你本身已经是我人生中的一大幸事。</p><p>不过我真的累了。</p><p>这次再找不到的你的话，感觉真的要休息很久才行了。</p><p> </p><p>2061.04.10 / 2000.02.18</p><p>原来我就是孤儿院门口报亭的老头儿。</p><p>李硕珉被送进孤儿院纪念日。</p><p>三岁的我还在幼儿园上学时家里发生了火灾，小孩儿打着哭嗝被院长牵着手领进了院门，哭得红肿的眼睛里满是恐惧。但我不担心。再过一年多一切就都会好起来的，那时候你就来了。</p><p> </p><p>2062.03.13 / 2001.01.25</p><p>我以一个老年人的身份生活在我的孩童年代。</p><p>这次是真的要感谢逆行，着实是很奇妙。</p><p>我有时会跟街坊邻居聊上两句，有些十几岁的孩子喜欢听故事，让我给他们讲所谓“我们那个年代”的事情。</p><p>他们不知道我没有那个所谓的过去，可我也要搪塞得高级一点。</p><p>我说，我不喜欢沉浸在过去的故事里，时间是个参不透的物件儿，你可以向前看也可以向后看，但如果可以的话，历史和未来都值得去看看。</p><p> </p><p>2063.02.18 / 2001.12.30</p><p>我从公园散步回来时路过了警察局，几个警察叫住了我，说一对缉毒警夫妇双双在任务中牺牲，请我帮忙把他们只有六岁大的可怜孩子送到孤儿院，已经和院长联系好了。</p><p>那个孩子从警察背后悄悄探出头来，被轻搂着肩膀慢吞吞地走到我面前。</p><p>我看着他的桃花眼，泪水不住地在眼眶里打转。</p><p>人民警察以为我的泪水是因为觉得六岁的洪知秀太可怜，在生日当天听到了这样的噩耗。</p><p>你确实很可怜，但我觉得好不公平，你认识我比我认识你竟然早了十分钟。</p><p>我接过他们递的纸巾，谢过了他们，牵起你的手一步一步向孤儿院走去，你的手像记忆中的一样冰凉。</p><p>零零星星的雪花从天空飘落，我看到你无声的、大颗的眼泪滴滴答答掉了一路。</p><p>我说，孤儿院的院长阿姨很好，那里的小朋友也很善良，不要害怕，也许已经有人在等你了。</p><p>我看着院长把你接进了院门，看着你小小的背影慢慢变成一个点。</p><p>我抹了抹眼角的泪水，转身走回报亭，却正撞上了身后人的眼神。</p><p>满脸是褶的老头儿，弯着漂亮的桃花眼对我笑。</p><p>我六十多了，还是爱哭。</p><p>“生日快乐。”，你说。</p><p> </p><p>END.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>